ben_10_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Hex
Hex is a self-proclaimed "Master Magician" who desires to rule the world with his vast magic powers. Appearance Hex has grey skin with black symbols on his shoulders. His attire is like that of a tribal or a nomad. He wears a red and black dress and hood, and black pants that are torn beyond his knees. He wears what appears to be some talismans under his neck. He also has long black socks that don't cover his heels or toes. His face is painted white and black to resemble a skull. He has black fingernails and toenails. Personality Hex is generally power-hungry and will go to whatever lengths to increase his powers and mastery over magic. He is often seen as ruthless and arrogant. Hex is described as having a bad temper and lacking humor. History *Hex appears first time in Freaky Gwen Ben where he was in search of the Titan Gauntlets, gloves that grant their wearer super strength and Earth-manipulation abilities. After witnessing Ben and Gwen squabble, he uses a spell to switch their bodies in hopes of stopping them from thwarting him again. Despite this and his obtaining the gloves, he is bested and ends up inadvertently returning the two to normal and losing his spell book, inadvertently leading to the rise of Charmcaster. *In Riding the Storm Out he makes a cameo appereance in the tornado moment *In Brief Career of Lucky Girl he got the Wand of Merlin from a wizard cosplay,but Gwen was able to trick him that she have the real wand,make him to throw the original wand. But when he get the false wand,he discover that all spells made by Gwen has false,but she tricked him with a "spell" what bring zombies,make him scared because Hex has a fear of zombies,being defeat by Ben as Overflow. *In Story, Bored he steals the Grimoire of Achamada and uses its magic to merge with the monstrous snake king Exus, becoming the Nāga-like Hexus. However,after he was defeat by Ben as Diamondhead,he lost the book and the powers of book,rebecoming human. But he was turned into a mouse by Gwen before he leaves. *In Screamcatcher Hex uses a magical crystal to draw Ben into a realm of nightmares, but is defeated when Ben takes control of it. *In Creature Feature Hex used a an artifact called The Eye Of Wotan he uses to give life to a monster,the That,what has the ability to open a portal to the "gates of light" in which Hex revitalizes his powers. But when Hex arrives to the well of light,it's too late because he was weakeness and the light was eaten by the monster. Then he tell Ben and Gwen that at every one hundred years Hex has to renew his powers. Around that time he starts losing them and becomes powerless and weak. He also said that he have the powers at full capacity,he can use The Eye Of Wotan to deanimate,but then he can't because he is too weak. Then Ben as Wildvine used Hex as treat to The That shallows him him to renew Hex's powers. After Hex became powerful again,he make the monster to explote and catch Ben. But he can't destoy him,because his powers despite by force that he can't hurt the people that help him. Then he free Ben and leaves. *In Half-Sies he makes a cameo appereance at end of the episode,where he played cards in his cell from a prison,when his roommate,Tim Buktu,has screaming to their cell neighbours Maurice and Sydney. *In Double Hex he found a stone that allows him to create perfect copies of himself. He united the stone with another one same,what created a copy of himself. Powers and Abilities Hex is a powerful and highly skilled magician that can manipulate the forces of magic for many feats. These can range from levitation of himself and objects, projecting force blasts and defense barriers, scrying (to locate magical artifacts), control over matter and elemental forces, bringing inanimate objects to life, and teleportation. In addition to his magical abilities, Hex is also very agile. Equipment *Hex owned a spell book which he used to caste various spells, such as exchanging the bodies of Gwen and Ben and bringing inanimate objects to life. However, it was taken by the Hippie Vendor in Freaky Gwen Ben after Hex was arrested. *Hex briefly possessed the Titan Gauntlets before Upgrade took possesssion and destroyed them. *Hex also briefly possessed the Grimoire of Archamada which he used to increase his magical powers and turn himself into a giant snake-like creature. However, he lost the book while fighting Ben, thus losing the powers he had gained from him. The book now belongs to I.J. Crowling. *Hex also briefly possessed the Wand of Merlin. However, he was tricked by Gwen disguised as 'Lucky Girl' into believing that it is not the real one, upon which he threw it away. *Hex posses an artifact called The Eye Of Wotan, which he uses to give life to a monster. The monster has the ability to open a portal to the "gates of light" in which Hex revitalizes his powers. Weaknesses Hex has a fear of zombies.Brief Career of Lucky Girl Every one hundred years Hex has to renew his powers. Around that time he starts losing them and becomes powerless and weak. Appearances Ben 10 *''Freaky Gwen Ben'' (first appearance) *''Riding the Storm Out'' (cameo) *''Brief Career of Lucky Girl'' *''Story, Bored'' *''Screamcatcher'' *''Creature Feature'' *''Half-Sies'' (cameo) *''Double Hex'' Trivia *The spellbook he possessed in Freaky Gwen Ben is exactly the same as that owned by Gwen Tennyson and originally Charmcaster in the original series, first seen in A Change of Face. Even the pages in it are the same. *In every episode Hex appears so far, he is looking for some artifact to increase his magical powers. References Category:Characters